Snow in July
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: An Emma and Brennan story. A trip, sun and lot's of love. And a proposal...


Author: Vampire-Jesse

Disclaimer: Not mine, never were nor will be one day!

Note: I am sitting here, waiting for Bram Stokers Dracula to start. It is late and I am actually quite tired. I know, I desperately have to finish 'Dangerous Infatuation' but can't in the moment. I am stuck!

I liked the title and so I took it. Stole is the better word but what the h***!

Here we go and I hope you enjoy!

Reviews: Welcome, welcome, welcome!!!!!

******* 

Oh my, this is a messed up story. ***Shirt? Dress?*** I should better wait with publishing until I am fully awake. Here is the fixed version of it now.

Snow in July 

Emma slept deep and peaceful, not caring about the world around her. Her dreams were pleasant, a light smile brightening up her sleeping features.

Brennan, who just came into the room, could only watch her with delight. She was the lady of his heart and she belonged to him.

Careful, he sat beside her on the bed, leaning down to blow a gentle kiss on each eyelid. Emma opened slowly her eyes, looking sleepily up to the tall Elemental. He kissed her again, this time on her lips, loving and caring.

"Morning Beautiful. It's time to get up. We go for a ride today!"

Emma stretched lazily like a cat, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Do we?"

A tired yawn washed over her. She had to laugh, when Brennan poked her in the ribs, tickling her merciless.

"Yes, we do. You better get up or I'll take you over to the bathroom and give you a cold shower!"

He grinned broadly when he saw her face. But he got what he wanted and Emma climbed out of the bed.

____________________ 

A few hours and a long ride later, the silver Audi stopped in the middle of nowhere. Emma stepped out of the car and looked around. 

A small river ran lazy through its bedding, embracing the hill nearby they had parked at. It was surrounded by a few willows, which stretched their arms down to touch the pearling water. One had grown high beyond the height of men right on top of the hill, the long branches welcoming them and bidding them to come closer. The light summer breezy brought the intoxicating smell of wild flowers and grass with it, making Emma inhale deeply the sweet scent.

Brennan had already taken a blanket and a picnic-basket from the backseat, waiting patiently for her. He took her hand and they walked slowly up the hill, enjoying the sight given to them when they reached the top. 

Outstretching the blanket on the soft grass beneath the heavy tree, they laid down halfway under the rich roof of leaves. The sun spread its wings around both Mutants, wrapping them in a warm embrace.

Emma had folded her arms under her neck, lying on her back while she enjoyed the rays of sunlight on her face. Her eyes were closed, her lips once more formed into a smile.

Brennan had popped himself up on his elbows; his bare feet touching the flowers around their resting place, playing with a blade of grass between his fingers. He bent his head to the side, watching dreamily the young woman in front of him. He felt like touching her. 

Careful not to scare her, he slipped his hand under the top of her dress, caressing the warm skin. He ran his fingertips in small circles over her belly, sending pleasant waves of energy all over her body.

"Hmm, that's nice!"

Her voice was more a purring noise. Even more, when Brennan opened the buttons of her dress and replaced his fingertips with his lips, savouring the sweet, unique taste of her.

The tall Mutant got on his knees, crawling over her long legs until he got on top of her, gently laying down on her with his full weight. Their faces were really close together and Emma could feel his warm breath on her cheeks.

They looked deep into each other's eyes. Emma couldn't help but lift her head and kiss him. It seemed to take hours before they finally broke apart.

"I love you!"

"Love you more!"

He winked an eye before he laughed very quietly. Almost like it was meant to be a secret no one was supposed to know.

"I have something for you!"

Emma took a deep breath, her eyes opened in surprise.

"What is it?"

"You want me to show you?"

She nodded. 

Brennan jumped up and pulled her with him. He held both of her hands, standing in front of her!

"You trust me?"

Emma couldn't say a word so she nodded again.

"Close your eyes!"

She did.

She felt Brennan take her close in an embrace, leading her down the way they'd come. Step by step they took, the Elemental watching out for her not to stumble and fall down. After an eternity it seemed, they stopped.

Brennan let go of her and she felt him moving in front of her again.

"Sit. But don't open your eyes yet."

Emma didn't like to sit so she just kneeled down, feeling the soft grass with her hands.

If she would have looked, she would have seen Brennan sitting cross-legged in front of her, looking quickly around and wave.

She'd seen the blond, almost white-haired women stepping out of the shadow of one of the willows close to the river, waving back to him and disappearing again.

She would have seen the clouds moving swiftly in, gathering around the sun, and leaving just a small spot free for the sunlight to shine through.

And she would have seen the fine snow coming from the sky, the small star shaped snowflakes falling towards the ground, leaving wet spots on their warm skin where it melted.

Emma couldn't keep her eyes closed anymore when she felt the strange situation. The first she saw was Brennan, looking at her so full of love, her heart missed a beat. Then she looked up and a surprised laughter escaped her.

"I thought you might like my little present…"

Brennan's voice was more a whisper than spoken out loud.

Yes!"

Breathless, fascinated, completely overwhelmed.

The shimmer in her eyes told what twelve dozen words couldn't tell.

Emma jumped up and opened her arms like she would try to embrace the day. The few rays of sun finding their way through the clouds filled with snow send sparkles over her hair. The soft breeze moved the white cotton A-shaped dress, with the high frilly neck and leg of mutton sleeves. She started spinning around and around on the spot, her wide skirt flying around her well shaped legs until she got dizzy and dropped herself breathless in Brennan's lab.

The snow was still falling, growing heavier and lighter with the strength of the wind.

Emma's cheeks were flushed, her eyes shone bright and the smile seemed to be attached to her features.

"How did you do this?"

Brennan pressed his index finger to his lips, making a hushing noise.

"That's a secret!"

He kissed her again before he straightened up his back, one hand playing with streaks of her hair.

"Want to marry me?"

Big, blue eyes looked at him. Her lips moved unconscious. She seemed to stunned to answer, could just look up at him. He was perfectly serious and he was so beautiful that she could hardly stand it.

He gave a small sigh.

"You know, marriage? Like going down the hill and I introduce you to my Mum and Dad. You said, you loved me. You wanted to be with me forever…"

He paused for a moment, his eyes loosing his focus for a second, watching something in the distant.

"I want to get married to you. That's what forever means to me. That's what love means, too!"

Emma seemed to have found her voice back. Her eyes were still large and very bright, almost in tears.

"Old-fashioned marriage? Ceremonies and rings and vows…?"

"Yes, exactly!"

The clouds broke apart and the sun came through with all its power. None of the two Mutants had noticed the snow stopping to fall.

Emma closed her eyes. If she would look any longer at him, she would go to pieces of love.

"Yes. Oh yes!"

Brennan's answering chuckled showed her that the words had slipped out. She felt her hand being taken and the kiss, pressed into her palm. Something was slipped over her finger. It was the blade of grass, Brennan had played with earlier. He had transformed it into a ring.

"Thank You!"

She opened her eyes, looking at her finger then searching for his face. 

Brennan had leaned back, supporting himself with his arms. Relaxed, he'd closed his eyes, savouring the warmth of the sun on his face. Just the broad smile on it expressed his feelings.

He was still holding her hand and she simply returned the kiss.

------------------ 

The women with the white hair opened the letter she'd received.

_Dear Ororo,_

_Thank you very much for your supporting help. It worked *happy smile*! I would be very pleased if you'd come to our Wedding!_

_Love Brennan_

The End


End file.
